militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
730th Airlift Squadron
The 730th Airlift Squadron (730 AS) is part of the 452d Air Mobility Wing at March Air Reserve Base, California. It operates C-17 Globemaster III and KC-135 aircraft providing global airlift. Mission Organize, train and equip aircrews to provide strategic airlift any time, any place. The 730th Airlift Squadron at March ARB, CA was inactivated on 1 April 2005. The assigned C-141 aircraft were retired. It re-opened at Altus AFB, OK as a Det 1 assigned under the original Operations Group at March ARB, CA on 01 Oct 2011. It is now a new reserve unit building up at Altus with C-17 and KC-135R aircraft and it will train aircrew alongside of the active duty units already at Altus. History Established in mid-1943 as a B-17 Flying Fortress heavy bombardment squadron; assigned to II Bomber Command for training, primarily in the Pacific Northwest. Deployed to the European Theater of Operations (ETO) in January 1944, being assigned to Eighth Air Force in England. Engaged in strategic bombardment operations over Occupied Europe and Nazi Germany, becoming one of the most highly decorated squadron of the Air Offensive. Engaged in strategic bombardment operations until the German Capitulation in May 1945. Returned to the United States and prepared for B-29 transition training, however Japanese Capitulation in August led to unit's inactivation in November. Reactivated in the reserves in 1947 as a B-29 Superfortress bomber squadron, assigned to Long Beach AAF, California. Never equipped with Superfortresses, redesignated as a light bomb squadron and received B-26 Invaders in 1949. Moved to George AFB in 1950 when Long Beach was closed. Was deployed to Japan in August 1950 for combat duty during the Korean War, engaged in night bombardment missions over both North and South Korea. Inactivated in May 1952 with assets being reassigned to active-duty units. It has airlifted personnel and cargo worldwide since 1960. Missions the 729th has flown included humanitarian relief, aeromedical flights, and airdrops of supplies and paratroopers. The squadron supported deployment and redeployment of troops to Panama, December 1989-January 1990. Lineage * Constituted 730th Bombardment Squadron (Heavy) on 14 May 1943 : Activated on 1 Jun 1943 : Redesignated 730th Bombardment Squadron, Heavy on 20 Aug 1943 : Inactivated on 28 Aug 1945 * Redesignated 730th Bombardment Squadron, Very Heavy on 3 Jul 1947 : Activated in the Reserve on 1 Aug 1947 : Redesignated 730th Bombardment Squadron, Light on 27 Jun 1949 : Ordered to Active Service on 10 Aug 1950 : Redesignated 730th Bombardment Squadron, Light, Night Intruder on 25 Jun 1951 : Relieved from Active Duty, and inactivated, on 10 May 1952 * Redesignated 730th Tactical Reconnaissance Squadron, Night Photo on 6 Jun 1952 : Activated in the Reserve on 13 Jun 1952 : Redesignated: 730th Bombardment Squadron, Tactical on 22 May 1955 : Redesignated: 730th Troop Carrier Squadron, Medium on 1 Jul 1957 : Redesignated: 730th Tactical Airlift Squadron on 1 Jul 1967 : Redesignated: 730th Military Airlift Squadron (Associate) on 25 Mar 1968 : Redesignated: 730th Airlift Squadron (Associate) on 1 Feb 1992 : Redesignated: 730th Airlift Squadron on 1 Apr 1993. Assignments * 445th Military Airlift Wing, 1 Jul 1973 * 445th Operations Group, 1 Aug 1992 * 452d Operations Group, 1 May 1994 – Present * 452d Bombardment Group, 1 Jun 1943-28 Aug 1945; 1 Aug 1947-10 May 1952 * 452d Tactical Reconnaissance (later, 452 Bombardment; 452 Troop Carrier) Group, 13 Jun 1952 * 452d Troop Carrier Wing, 14 Apr 1959 * 944th Troop Carrier (later, 944 Tactical Airlift; 944 Military Airlift) Group, 17 Jan 1963 Stations * Geiger Field, Washington, 1 June 1943 * Rapid City Army Air Base, South Dakota, c. 13 June 1943 * Pendleton Field, Oregon, 10 October 1943 * Walla Walla Army Air Base, Washington, c. 4 November–December 1943 * RAF Deopham Green (AAF-142), England, c. 8 January 1944 – 6 August 1945 * Sioux Falls Army Air Field, South Dakota, c. 12–28 August 1945 * Long Beach AAFld (later, Long Beach Muni Aprt), California, 19 April 1947 * George AFB, California, 10 August-Oct 1950 * Itazuke AB, Japan, 26 Oct 1950 * Miho AB, Japan, c. 10 Dec 1950 * Pusan East (K-9) Air Base, South Korea, 17 May 1951 – 10 May 1952 * Long Beach Municipal Airport, California, 13 Jun 1952 * March AFB, California, 14 Oct 1960 * Norton AFB, California, 25 Mar 1968 * March AFB (later, ARB), California, 14 Aug 1993–Present Aircraft *B-17 Flying Fortress (1943–1945) *T-6 Texan (1948–1950, 1952–1954) *T-7 Navigator (1948–1950) *T-11 Kansan (1948–1950) *Douglas B-26 Invader (1949–1952, 1953–1957) *P-51 Mustang (1953–1954) *C-46 Commando (1957–1958) *C-119 Flying Boxcar (1958–1969) *C-141 Starlifter (1969–2005) *C-17 Globemaster III (2006 – Present) Operations *World War II *Korean War *Operation Just Cause References * Maurer, Maurer (1983). Air Force Combat Units Of World War II. Maxwell AFB, AL: Office of Air Force History. ISBN 0-89201-092-4. *USAF 730th Airlift Squadron History *452d Air Mobility Wing Fact Sheet 0730 Category:Military units and formations in California Category:United States Air Force units and formations in the Korean War